Minako's Plan
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Minako is acting weird and everyone around her is noticing this, what could going on with her and why is the others so surprised when they finally figure out what that something is? Rated K for now


Minakos Plan

Description: Minako is acting weird and everyone around her is noticing this, what could going on with her and why is the others so surprised when they finally figure out what that something is?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters or story content related to the show

Chapter 1

Minako walked down the sidewalk after school. It was a cloudy day where everything seemed dreary, even everyone's moods. As Minako walked she paid particular attention to her surroundings, she was definitely not her usual perky self and everyone around her had noticed it that day.

Ami, the one who worried when it came to things serious such as school and health, had asked Minako at least three or four times during school if she was alright and Minako had brushed it off as just one of those days.

This had finally convinced Ami to leave her alone about it, but then Usagi started in which got Makoto interested.

Minako sighed, she appreciated her friends concern, but she wasn't sure it was necessary, maybe she was just having a bad day.

As Minako continued on her way she noticed a woman walking on the other side of the street pushing a stroller. Minako kept her eyes on the young woman who looked only a couple of years older than herself, she figured probably Haruka and Michiru's age.

There was a crack of thunder and Minako jumped a little surprised since she was still watching the woman pushing the stroller. She looked up at the sky to see the clouds getting darker and moving together ominously.

She then heard the baby cry from the other sidewalk and looked back at the woman as she bent down above the stroller as she pushed it and started talking softly to calm the baby. Minako stopped and watched her do this, she wasnt sure why, but as she did she got a strange feeling.

Soon the mother pushed the stroller into the nearby building just as a light rain started to fall from the darkened clouds.

Minako looked up at the sky so the rain started falling on her face and she blinked a few times to get the water out of her eyes. She looked down at her school uniform and watched droplets of water stain her sailor shirt and skirt.

After a few minutes of just standing there, she heard her name being called and she looked up from her wet clothes to see Rei in her olive green school uniform coming up to her holding a red Umbrella in her hand.

The dark haired senshi held her umbrella out a little so that it was shielding her and her blonde friend from the rain, "Hey," Rei spoke, "what are you doing just standing out in the rain? Do you want to catch a cold?" She asked rhetorically with a little sarcastic snort.

Minako looked at her blankly, not sure what to say to her friend. Without having to say anything, Rei continued talking for her, "come on, the others are probably at the arcade."

"Hm?" Minako only replied with a confused look at Rei.

Rei frowned, confused herself, Minako seemed like a whole different person. Since Rei didn't go to the same high school as her other friends, she didn't have the chance to see Mina's new attitude.

"Yeah, remember, we all planned to meet there after the school today," Rei pointed out, starting to get worried about Mina.

Mina slowly nodded then suddenly snapped out of it and gave Rei a Mina famous grin, "Riiigght we better get going!" Mina said cheerfully as she walked passed Rei and practically skipped down the street even though it was still raining and she was kicking up water onto her socks and legs from the wet concrete while she swung her school bag back and forth in her hands.

Rei watched her go with wide eyes; Mina had just changed moods so fast it threw Rei off completely. Rei laughed nervously and followed Mina closely.

After a few seconds Mina started walking normally towards the arcade but unnoticed by Rei, she glanced back where the woman had walked into the building and blinked as the strange feeling returned.


End file.
